


Mine

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drinking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tomas, Riding, Rough Sex, Tomas admits to liking older men, terms of endearments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Tomas sees Marcus getting hit on and decides to take action.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during the 6 month journey Tomas and Marcus went on. I love possessive Tomas and honestly I think Marcus does too.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Mine" by Bazzi

    “Here’s to successfully saving another life.” Marcus said raising his shot as Tomas smiled and raised his before they both drank it.

    They set their glasses down at the same time as Tomas let out a cough saying “Wow…been a while.”

    Marcus just smiled and drank his beer saying, “We need to fix that.”

   “Well one of us has to be sober to ensure the other doesn’t get into trouble.” Tomas said with a smirk sipping his beer already starting to feel a buzz from the two beers he’s had and the shot he just did.

    “Hey now the last time we got in trouble was your fault.” Marcus reminded the younger man finishing his beer and waving down the waitress for another round.

    Tomas also finished his beer saying, “They charged us something we did not order. Not my fault they were certain they were right.” Marcus just chuckled as the server brought over to more beers and two more shots.

    Marcus lifted the shot saying, “True…here’s to one of us always saving the others ass.”

   “Here, here.” Tomas said with a smile as they drank the shot. Tomas set the glass down and shivered saying “Alright I think that is enough shots.”

   Marcus laughed and clapped him on the shoulder saying, “The night is young Tomas. Bennett is still looking for another case…unless your radar has picked up anything.”

  Tomas shook his head saying “No thankfully. Hey watch the table I need to go the bathroom.”

  “Need any help?”

  “I think I'm good...but I'll let you know.” Tomas said with a laugh giving Marcus’ arm a squeeze before regaining his balance and walking slowly to the bathroom.

  Tomas entered the bathroom, did his business, and while washing his hands looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark rings under his eyes mostly due to the little sleep they both got the past three weeks and his face was pale and gaunt.

  Tomas sighed wondering if he should have kept the facial hair to help cover that but after a while it bothered him. Plus even though Marcus refused to admit it, he liked Tomas clean-shaven. Tomas had joked saying that Marcus was jealous and Marcus had retorted with they can’t have two rugged, scruffy, looking guys going from town to town.

   Tomas dried his hands and left the bathroom making his way to their table when he froze. He stood there and felt his hands ball into fists at the scene in front of him. There was a young man, a few years younger than Tomas, with low cut tight jeans and tight tank top fawning over Marcus. Tomas looked closer and saw the man tracing his finger over a scar on Marcus’ forearm and instantly felt himself heat up.

  What made it worse was that Marcus seemed to be enjoying it and egging the young man on. Tomas felt several different emotions course through him since he had come to terms long ago that he had fallen for his partner and his touches. That it had taken him time and effort to even allow him to touch Marcus in a platonic way yet here was this man touching his partner…his Marcus.

  Tomas knew that Marcus was not his, that he didn’t even know if Marcus liked him like that. Marcus had told him one drunken night that he preferred his men about his age and very rarely liked going after the younger ones. That had hurt Tomas but then Marcus had said that there were exceptions of course and Tomas felt a blossom of hope that perhaps he was one of the exceptions.

  Obviously with the scene before him there were quite a few exceptions. Not knowing whether he had had enough of hiding his feelings or feeling embolden by the alcohol, Tomas stormed over and said “Hey I’m back.” Both turned as Tomas moved past the young man and planted himself right in Marcus’ lap.

  “Thanks for keeping my guy company while I was gone but you can move along now.” Tomas said with smile on his face but a glare in his eyes.

  The young man, who now Tomas realized was probably of Hispanic descent, glared at him then said in Spanish “What the hell man, this guy yours?”

   Tomas looked at him and responded in Spanish “Yes he is. He is mine. Mine. So please bugger off and leave us alone.”

   “Don’t you think you are little young for his taste?”

   “What does that make you then? You are practically a baby.”

   “He seemed pretty into me.”

   “He is just naturally friendly, especially when he's had a few drinks. Don’t read too much into it. Now fuck off!”

   “Come on can’t we share.”

   Tomas opened his mouth when Marcus responded also in Spanish “I am a one man person. Plus my partner here doesn't like to share. You should see him when i try to take one of his fries. Not pretty.”

  “You speak Spanish?”

  “Yes I do.”

  “Why didn’t you say so?”

  “Way more fun to do it this way.” Marcus smirked Marcus as Tomas just snorted and drank his beer moving closer against Marcus’ chest.

  “Whatever I’m out.” The young man said in English before turning and leaving as Tomas let out a small triumphant noise.

  He heard and felt the chuckle from Marcus who said, “You can get off now.”

  “No I like it here actually.” Tomas said leaning his head back against Marcus’ shoulder looking up at him.

  Marcus shook his head saying “What the hell was all that.”

  “Figured it was obvious you knew what we were saying.”

  “Yeah but I can’t figure out if you were being a cock blocker or actually jealous.” Marcus commented when Tomas instantly got up and turning looked at Marcus eyes blazing.

   “Am I not good enough for you? Am I not the exception you said all those nights ago? Is the exception just being young and Hispanic? Is that it?”

   “Ah so you were jealous.” 

   “I...”

   “Didn’t think you were interested.” Marcus said with a shrug as Tomas growled and grabbed Marcus’ shirt collar kissing him hard.

   They parted as Tomas said “I’ve been interested for a long time now. I think you have too…I am done hiding…I am done watching you go out with other men. You are mine Marcus. Mine! And I want to be yours…”

  Marcus just looked at Tomas saying “Fuck you are incredibly sexy when you got all possessive and demanding.”

  Tomas saw Marcus’ pupils dilate and said, “Let’s get out of here.” Marcus quickly threw down some money and followed Tomas out of the bar.

  The walk to the hotel was short thankfully and as soon as they were in their room Marcus slammed Tomas against the door. “You want to be mine?” Marcus growled against Tomas' ear.

  “Yes!” they kissed passionately and roughly all their months of pent up longing breaking loose.

  Tomas pushed Marcus towards the bed as they continued removing their clothes and when they were finally naked Tomas pushed Marcus onto the bed. Marcus propped himself up on his elbows and said, “Honestly I didn’t picture you being so dominating.”

   “When you go out leading younger men on you need to be taught a lesson. I am the only younger man you can have.”

   “Are you now.” 

   Tomas settled himself on Marcus’ waist and pushed him down flat on the bed by saying, “Yes.”

\-------

   “Oh god Tomas!” Marcus cried in pleasure as Tomas rode Marcus hard his nails digging into Marcus’ pectorals.

   Tomas looked at him saying “Yes! Only I can make you feel like this. You are mine Marcus…”

   Marcus instantly sat up, one hand tight on Tomas’ waist while his other hand tangled in Tomas’ hair, saying “I may be yours Tomas, but that also means you mine.” Their lips met in a messy passionate kiss, as Tomas broke it kissing Marcus’ neck and bit down hard on Marcus’ shoulder.

  “Fucking hell!” Marcus cursed loudly as Tomas pulled back some licking the bruise smiling.

  “Mine.” Tomas said simply with a smile as Marcus chuckled and rolled them over thrusting hard into Tomas’ willing body.

  Marcus came with a shout filling Tomas and said with a groan “Mine.”

   Tomas came instantly at the word and at the feeling of Marcus filling him marking him just as much as Tomas marked Marcus. Tomas fell against the bed panting as Marcus collapsed into his waiting arms. They lay their breathing heavily as their hearts slowly started to slow down.

  Marcus shifted some so he could look down at Tomas and kissed his chin saying “Hey.”

  Tomas opened his eyes and smiling said “Hey yourself.”

  “So totally didn’t peg you for a biter.” Marcus commented with a smile as Tomas blushed.

  “Uh…yeah…sorry about that…I got a little carried away…I…”

   Marcus kissed Tomas lightly saying “Shh it’s all right. I don’t mind.”

   “I hope I didn’t make a fool of myself.”

   “No you didn’t. The whole thing was very hot.”

   They lay there for a bit in silence when Marcus felt himself soften and slowly roll off of Tomas. Tomas rolled over and rested his head on Marcus’ chest as Marcus said “So you really meant it then? You like me?”

   “Yes. I really do…it really made me mad seeing you flirting with that guy…I mean I guess I just thought I would be the exception…”

   Marcus rolled over so they were facing each other and said, “You are. I usually don’t find younger men attractive…I mean come on I am old and well…”

   “I like that.” Tomas said suddenly in small voice.

   “What?”

   Tomas blushed saying, “I uh…knew I was always attracted to males and females…but when it came to males they had to be order than me…like way older…I don’t know…”

   Marcus looked at Tomas saying “Really?”

   Tomas nodded saying “Yeah I don’t know why. I mean it’s not like I have dad issues or anything,” Marcus snorted at that as Tomas chose to ignore it and continue on. “I just like older men…I feel safe and comfortable with them…I know that sounds really weird and probably really wrong.”

   Marcus chuckled saying “No it’s not. It is what you like. No one can change that and you should not be ashamed.”

   “The first guy I was with he was like 20 years older than me and so experienced and caring…I loved that. But he was the only one…and then I became a priest and well you know from there.”

  Marcus nodded and stroked Tomas’ cheek saying, “I know. I love you Tomas.”

  Tomas smiled and snuggled close to Marcus saying “I love you Marcus…I have for a while…I…am glad you are mine.”

  Tomas buried his face in Marcus’ neck as Marcus held him close saying, “As I am glad you are mine. Now come let’s go get ourselves cleaned up…my little cub.”

  Tomas looked up at that feeling himself heat up at the endearment as Marcus said “Seriously?” Tomas blushed as Marcus just laughed saying “Oh Tomas.” Then softer in his ear “We have so much to explore.” Tomas shivered and nodded as Marcus stood up and pulled Tomas with him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Like and comment if you wish! Thanks for reading!


End file.
